This invention relates to a fungicidal composition for use in agriculture and horticulture and more particularly, to a fungicidal composition comprising at least one adjuvant and an effective amount of effective components comprising 4-methylsulfonyloxyphenyl-N-methylthiolcarbamate ##STR1## and 3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazol ##STR2## The invention also relates to a method for preventing soil borne plant diseases caused by fungi which comprises treating fungi-containing soil with an effective amount of the above effective components.
4-methylsulfonyloxyphenyl-N-methylthiolcarbamate (hereinafter referred to simply as "compound A") which is employed as one of the effective components of the fungicidal composition according to the invention is a novel compound. This compound shows effect on fungi such as of Fusarium Sp, Pythium Sp, Rhizopus Sp, Phytophthora Sp, Trichoderma Sp and the like but is lower in activity on fungi of Trichoderma Sp.
On the other hand, 3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazol (hereinafter referred to simply as "hydroxyisoxazol") is a known compound, which is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 42-2440.
The hydroxyisoxazol is commercially available and is now applied so as to prevent a damping-off disease of rice or beet plant. This compound shows activity against the fungi of Fusarium Sp and Pythium Sp but shows low activity against the fungi of Phytophthora Sp, Rhizopus Sp and Trichoderma Sp.